wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Taffyta Muttonfudge
'Taffyta Muttonfudge '''is a racer in ''Sugar Rush in the movie Wreck-It Ralph, ''She is believed to be the third or fourth antagonist of the movie, but it is not decided. She is Vanellope Von Schweetz's rival. She is a top racer in the game Sugar Rush, second to King Candy (Turbo). Her candy theme is hard strawberry candy. She and Jubileena Bing-Bing are unlocked in the second track on Sugar Rush Speedway. Her signature kart is the Pink Lightning. Her voice actor is Mindy Kaling. Biography ''Taffyta Muttonfudge: Sweet but hard! "The lollipop licking Taffyta Muttonfudge is a top-notch racer in the game Sugar Rush. She is a fierce competitor, who keeps her eyes on the prize and isn't afraid to derail anyone in her way." Appearance Taffyta is a young tan-skinned girl with bob-cut platinum-blonde hair, a strawberry helmet, a light pink dress, dark pink jacket, and pink and white stockings and shoes. She has bright blue eyes, glossy red lips, and thick dark lashes varnished in mascara. She is shown to wear a strawberry helmet similar to the one she wears while not racing, but with a pink visor while racing. Personality Taffyta is Vanellope's former rival and nemesis that works closely with Candlehead and Rancis Fluggerbutter. Under King Candy's rule, she acts rude and brash to others, particularly Vanellope. Since she's second only to Turbo, she is also very boastful about her driving skills. After her memory is restored, she reverts to being more friendly and accepting. She is first seen on the racetrack, flaunting her abilities. When Vanellope uses Ralph's medal to enter the random roster race, Taffyta is intent on getting Vanellope disqualified. She and the other racers are later seen bullying Vanellope in the junkyard, destroying the Likkity-Split until they are chased off by Ralph. Near the climax, she and her friends see Vanellope in the race and try to sabotage her. Their plan fails, however, and they are the ones to fall out of the race. When Vanellope is later revealed to be princess, Taffyta apologizes for her behavior and the two become good friends. Memorable Quotes * (To Vanellope) "You will never be a racer, because you're a glitch, and that's all you'll ever be." * (To Vanellope) "Oh vanellope, it's so... YOU, that you have to back out of the race (takes a lick from her lollipop)... yeah." * "The Glitch! Light 'em up, Candlehead!" * "We're so sorry about the way we treated you!" * "We don't wanna die!"-When Vanellope says she will execute those who were mean to her * "Stay sweet!" * "I'm trying... but, it won't stop!" * "The Glitch!" * "There's no way that I am racing with a glitch. Rancis, Candlehead, come on." * "Oh now I remember, she's our princess!" * "Yeah, well King Candy says glitches can't race." * "The rules are there for a reason Vanellope, to protect us!" * "Say I'm you, i'm in my weird little car, and I'm driving and I actually feel kind of cool for once, and then all of a sudden, Oh-No G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g -GLITCHING!" (rips the steering wheel off Vanellope's kart) * "You see, you're an accident, just waiting to happen." * "I told you, you're an accident waiting to happen!" Trivia * Taffyta is sometimes thought to be the former tertiary antagonist of the first film, however, others say she is fourth. * Taffyta is the only racer to wear a dress underneath her racing jacket, while all the other girl racers wear a top with a short skirt. * Taffyta has dark brown to black eyebrows, which may suggest her blonde hair is actually dyed. * She is also the only racer to wear gloves. * Her candy theme is strawberry rock sweets and hard candies, yet her name references taffy instead. * Her hair in the film is more white as opposed to the light blonde in production art. * Taffyta is the only racer known to wear makeup; when crying about being executed, mascara runs down her face. * Taffyta's plush smells like strawberries. * In Owl City's music video of "When Can I See You Again", one of the dancers is costumed and designed to look like Taffyta. * Her hat is similar to Strawberry Shortcake's. * Taffyta's hair on the official website appears wider and longer than it does in the movie and artworks. * The doll also seems to say some additional quotes, besides the ones from the movie. * Taffyta, Candlehead, Rancis, Jubileena, Crumbelina, and Vanellope are the only Sugar Rush racers to have voice actors. * Her personality in the movie is very similar to Pacifica's from Gravity Falls, being a bully to someone else and is the leader of a group of other kids. Gallery See Images of Taffyta Muttonfudge. Names in Other Languages Category:Characters Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Females Category:Racers Category:Sugar Rush Citizens